Tomorrow's Prey
by Morpheus
Summary: A different kind of BAT finds himself in the Birds Of Prey universe. A:N- sorry 4 d long w8t, but I'm back!
1. Enter The Tomorrow Knight

TOMORROW'S PREY

By: Morpheus Dreamerfall

Began: October 25, 2002

Finished:

Disclaimers: I don't own "Birds Of Prey", don't got nothing to do in creating them – although I would love to have those girls shacking up with me in my room forever and a day!  And alas, neither do I own "Batman Beyond".  I do however own this little piece of insanity I call my imagination.

Timelines: Give or take several months into the "Birds of Prey" TV timelines, and a year after the Bruce Wayne of the Batman Beyond continuity passed away.  This is a crossover, NOT A FUSION!  Some background knowledge of Batman Beyond might help.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

IN THE FUTURE OF GOTHAM 

Terry McGinnis looked out over the canyons of his city, reveling in the cool night air.  

His city.  

His Gotham.  

Even now, a year since the old man had passed away, Terry still had a hard time calling it "his" city. It had always been "Bruce's City" from the beginning.

Bruce Wayne; the original Batman, who had fought against all odds and won as the caped crusader, had finally fallen to the enemy that claimed all life in the end: death.  You can only cheat it for so long.   He didn't go down in a blaze of glory - oh no - he went quietly out into the night as he slept the sleep of the just.  Terry was just glad that the violence that seemed to have taken so much from him in life did not do so in death.  He had at last found the peace he deserved.  

He was also more than shocked to find out that he had inherited it all, the manor, the cave, and surprisingly: major control over Wayne Enterprises. After Powers had been exposed, the company had reverted to its original name.  Years of crime fighting and teachings from Bruce gave Terry the necessary education to be on equal.   Terry was amused, due to Bruce's twisted sense of humor; also made his friend, Maxine Gibson, Vice President and department head of WayneTech.  Bruce had left a holo-recording for him in the cave, passing on to Terry the legacy and the responsibilities that came with it. He swore over Bruce's grave, as Bruce had once sworn over his parents' graves, that he would carry on Bruce's work to the best of his ability.****

"Rest well old man."  Terry swore,  "I'll take care of them, I promise!  I won't let you down."

He was now, and forever: THE BATMAN.

He even made changes to the suit, updating the technology with Max's help.   

That's why he was here now, flying above the city, testing the new suit to its limits.  Since his former mentor was no longer around to help him via the cave, he and Max had recently designed a super microcomputer A.I. and integrated it into the new suit. The A.I. was filled with enough pertinent information to help him with virtually almost any situation.  The only unnerving thing about it was that it sounded way too much like Bruce whenever it spoke to him. 

An explosion sounded in the distance as he landed on top of a nearby skyscraper, and the suit's A.I. immediately spoke up.

**_//Accessing emergency band 0942: there's an out of control fire at Star Labs on Fifth and Main; three scientists are reportedly trapped on the 27th floor.  The fire department has been notified, but further assistance may be required.//_**

"I'm on it."  Terry dove off the building he was standing on and activated the suit's flight systems as he jetted towards his target.  "Activate thermal force shield, I'm going in."

**_//Activating,//_**  the A.I. replied.  **_//Be careful.//_**

The Tomorrow Knight tried to shake off the feeling that Bruce was still somehow watching his back as he plowed through the hard plexi-glass window and started scanning for the scientists.

"Anybody here!"  Batman yelled as he sifted through the fire and debris.  After ten minutes of searching, he came across one of them and then airlifted her out of there.  As he landed and gave her to the nearby medic, she grabbed onto him and spoke.

"You've got to help them stop it," she said, coughing through the smoke. "Dr. Carter and Dr. Phelps were trying to study an alien artifact in the center room before I got out.  They must've set if off by accident.  Please, help them!"

"What does it look like?"

"Its small and circular, stacked like a miniature stepped pyramid." she said, "With a large blue-green gem embedded in the center.  Hurry!"

Batman nodded and blasted back towards the building.  Scanning through the flaming wreckage once more, he zeroed in on an armored room, the walls of which seemed to have been blown outwards by a particle cannon.  

**//Warning: dangerously high levels of radiation and unknown energy beyond current suit's standards detected.  Thermal force shield at highest setting will remain impervious for only four minutes!//**

"Damn!"  Terry cursed.  He had just found the remaining scientists' burned corpses, but was too late to save them.  Then he saw it.

The alien artifact lay on the floor and was giving off large amounts of radiation and whatever else that came along with it.  The fact that the suit's A.I was having trouble analyzing it worried more him by the minute.  _How the hell did you shut off this thing?_  

Then he noticed that the gem at its center was pulsing brighter and brighter, ominously.  He had to do something fast or God knows what would happen.

As he started reaching forward, his whole world turned white.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

SOMEWHERE IN NEW GOTHAM 

Helena nearly crowed with barely controlled excitement. She trailed the leader of the group of scum she had been hunting for over a week.  He headed over to their hideout, acting completely oblivious that the Huntress was closing in on her prey.

Feeling that an easy victory was at hand, Helena crashed through the skylight windows of the warehouse the perp had gone into.

"Hello, boys." She smiled as she landed. "Don't mind if I drop in."

"Actually," the leader replied. "We do."

Her eyes widened at finding herself surrounded by more than a dozen men than the usual five Oracle's intel had provided.

"Ooooh $#@*!!!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

TBC 

Holy beginnings Batman!  What going to happen to Terry?  Will the Tomorrow Knight's atoms be scrambled for good?  Will Helena ever get out of this sticky situation?  Stay tuned for the answers next chapter!  Same bat time, same bat channel!  

This story is also found on: http://www.members.tripod.com/dreamerfall/id446.htm


	2. Ambushed

Chibi-disclaimer: This chapter was brought to you by the letter "F", and the number "13"!  (Oooohh, my bad!)

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

AMBUSHED 

"Huntress?" Oracle's concerned voice spoke through the comlink. "What's wrong?"

"You're intel's lousy!" Helena hissed.  "I think we've been set up.  There're over a dozen guys in here with me.  And most of them are armed!"

"_Damn._" Barbara Gordon felt an ice-cold knot settle within her stomach, as she went through every conceivable backup plan she could think to get Huntress out of there.  The knot grew colder when she couldn't find one.

"I've placed an anonymous 911 call to the GPD," Oracle radioed to her field partner.  "Hang in there, they should be there in a few minutes!"

"I can't wait." She eased into a battle stance, undaunted by the sight of more than a few automatic weapons pointed at her.  "I guess the party's going to start before they get here."

"Get her!" the crime boss yelled.

Fists, kicks, and bullets flew everywhere as the Huntress danced around the goons in a deadly ballet of combat moves.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Meanwhile, back in the tower, Dinah had been appraised of the situation – Barbara had a hard time enough as it was trying to stop her from joining Helena while she kept a com line open with her.  The sounds of the ongoing fight rang loudly from the speakers as both girls listened with a kind of worry borne out of pure frustration.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Back at the warehouse, Helena was winding down, tired from dodging so many bullets.  Taking a sharp breath, she felt that a couple of her ribs were broken from the crowbar one of those jackasses had used on her.  Her left eye was beginning to swell shut, and her right was slightly puffed from barely swerving away from an incoming fist. And a bloodied lip completed the ensemble.  She knew she had taken out about six or eight of them, but they just keep on coming.  To top it off, her damned leather coat was in tatters!

Then she suddenly felt a stinging sensation just a few inches above her right knee.  Crying out in pain, she fell from her leap - as one of the bullets had gotten lucky.  

Trying to get up, ignoring the pain in her right leg.  She wouldn't allow them the honor of seeing her beg for mercy.  

Barbara and Dinah were helpless as they heard everything over the open link.

"**_Where the hell are those goddamned cops?_**" Barbara screamed in anger, banging her useless legs with her fists in futility – thrice cursing the Joker for ruining her life, wishing she were out there with her friend.  "They were supposed to have been there five minutes ago!" 

"We need a miracle." Dinah said, tears flowing down her face.

Funny thing about fate. They got one.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

As Helena went down, she heard a voice echo through the warehouse.  It was cold and emotionless, sending more ice down her already shivering spine.  It sounded like a god – a god that was worse than the devil.

"Now that's no way to treat a lady!"

Before darkness claimed her, she saw a shadow descend from above.

A very large shadow descending with jagged wings.  And this shadow had two sharp points rising above its head.

"Daddy?" she whispered deliriously into unwanted slumber.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Stillness reigned over them at the tower.  Barbara Gordon was shocked into immobility.

"Bruce?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

TBC

What's going to happen next?!  Who is the mysterious figure that the Huntress saw before she blacked out?!  Was Michael Keaton really hanging up in the rafters doing this stunt?!  Will Barbara Gordon get over her shock and start walking and shouting: "It's a miracle!!"?!  What is Dinah doing in all this?!  Will the falling shadow tell the Huntress in a deep asthmatic voice: "Helena, I am **_NOT_** your father!"  ……. Stay tuned for the answers next week!  Same bat time, same bat channel!!

Dadadadadadadadadada, BATMAN!!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

This story is also found on: http://www.members.tripod.com/dreamerfall/id446.htm


	3. A Dark Knight Returns

A/N: I've come back again True Believers!  * Whoops, wrong comic company * By the way, shame on you people for not recognizing my in-joke for Star Wars in one of my next chapter previews: **Will the falling shadow tell the Huntress in a deep asthmatic voice: "Helena, I am _NOT_ your father!"?**  Geez, must've been a tough room that day.

Chibi-disclaimer: This chapter is brought to you by the letter "C" and number "10", complete without commercial interruption!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A DARK KNIGHT RETURNS 

**_//BZZZT!  Systems booting!//_**

The first thing Terry saw as his vision cleared was the depressing emptiness of the abandoned building he was in – that, and that the suit's systems were booting up as if he had just started wearing it.

"What the hell?" He swore. The last thing he remembered before being blinded by the intense light was being inside a blazing inferno, trying to stop that alien doodad thingamajig from blowing up the entire city block.

"Computer," he commanded the A.I. "Suit status report!"

//Main flight mode offline; glide mode available; thermal force shield offline; slight damage to stealth camouflage; ghost mode offline; aqua mode offline; astro mode offline; limited standard active force shield available; slight sensor damage; limited cyber-link available; stunarangs offline; homing batarangs available; all minor and backup systems available. Current suit power levels at 45%. Activating suit repair nanobots, estimated time to completion: three hours, twenty minutes, and 18 seconds.//

"Slag it!" Terry fumed. At least he should feel lucky that the radiation and that weird energy the thing gave off hadn't fried him.  Speaking of which, he couldn't find the damned thing anywhere.  What the hell what was that thing in Star Labs supposed to be anyhow?  And furthermore, where the heck was he?!

**_//Puzzling.  Intercepting old-style police transmission formerly used between late 20th and early 21st centuries.  Transmission states: Weapons fired at New Gotham Industrial Yards, immediate assistance needed.//_**

Looking around, he found some stairs leading to the roof and bolted for it. 

"Get into the city computer map grid and plot me a course!" he said as he took the stairs four steps at a time. "Do I have maximum thrust capability with the glider systems?"

**_//Affirmative.//_**

That's good to know, he thought as he kicked the door to the roof open.  It's gonna be like wearing the first suit he swiped from Wayne when he went after his Dad's murderer.  But when he got his first look outside, he was stunned.  

"Somehow I think I'm not in Kansas anymore, Toto."  _What was going on here?  _

//Map obtained.  Notice of current location does not compute, however, target location acquired.//

He'd worry about where he was later, for now he had a crime to stop.  "Where to?"

**_//Thirty degrees to the left and four miles ahead. ETA at maximum thrust: 2 minutes and 10 seconds.//_**

"Let's do it!" Activating the cybernetic wings into glide position, he dove off and caught an updraft, then fired his boot jets.  Normally, his new wings had their own propulsion system when activated – but it was for emergencies like these that he still kept to the original design as backups in case something went wrong.  

Even the view of the city from up here was disconcerting.  It was like watching an old-style movie come to life.

Nearing his target, he barked out a couple of orders to the A.I.: "Give me a thermal body count, I want to know how many I'm up against and what type of weapons they're using."

**_//Scanning. We have a total of sixteen readings present.  Fifteen males and one lone female.  Eight of the men are presumed unconscious due to their supine position, the female – possibly meta-human – seems to have a slightly higher heat reading.  In-depth bio-scan offline until repairs are completed.  Weapons scan matches late 20th century firearms.//_**

"Any danger to the suit?" he asked as he landed on the warehouse roof.

//Possibly.  Assumption: uncertain.  Since I've never been tested in that area yet – however, I am 100% certain that the suit cannot withstand a prolonged assault in its present condition.  Caution is strongly advised.//

"Wonderful.  Let's see what we got here." He peered over the window where Helena had made her entrance and went in using stealth mode.  He found her jumping all over the place as she fought against the thugs surrounding her.  "Hmm, not bad looking – and it looks like she can take care of herself.  Whoops, spoke too soon."

He finally noticed the bruises and her torn "costume".  He nearly gasped as she caught a bullet in her right leg and went down.  She tried to stand as the remaining goons gathered around her, closing in for the kill.

Batman literally saw red.

"Now that's no way to treat a lady!" he intoned as he shut off the stealth mode and descended from above them like an angry god.

The succeeding battle was unmercifully brutal – yet brief.  Those that were able to catch a glimpse of him descending could have sworn it was a ghost.  

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The leader would later say at an arraignment that it was the devil himself.  None of them were granted parole and bail the moment they were convicted for their crimes.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

As the dust settled once all of them were down and out, Terry went straight to the unconscious woman who had valiantly fought them.  "Damn," he muttered to himself, taking in her beaten figure.  "They sure really worked her over."  Where do I take her?  It's plenty obvious that she's a vigilante of some sort.

"Hello, what have we here?"  The suit's A.I. had spotted a cleverly concealed communications device disguised as her earring with the microphone and transceiver hidden inside the choker around her neck.

The line was still open. Working on a hunch, and not wanting to alarm whoever was listening, he punched in a preprogrammed command asking the A.I. to make a trace.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Meanwhile, Barbara was still trying to compose herself after her initial shock at Helena's words.  

"Bruce?" she whispered with a trembling voice.  Could really be him?

She was so shocked, that she forgot to close her supposedly untraceable comlink channel.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**_//Communications line traced, target location acquired.//_**  the A.I. said.

Great, Terry thought, now we're getting somewhere.  Gently picking up the injured woman, he headed outside just as the sounds of approaching sirens drew nearer.  Activating his cybernetic wings once more, he blasted back into the air, carrying his burden to wherever the signal might lead him. 

"I hope you're friends are like bats." He muttered to his unconscious passenger.  "Because company's coming."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

TBC

What's going to happen next?!  Will Reese later see the Tomorrow Knight as competition, or go _after_ him instead?! * **SHOCKING!** * Will the girls fight over Terry in a smorgasbord of soap opera style drama, bitch slapping, and gonad twisting?!  Will the over-all pissing contest become large enough to power the Hoover Dam?!  Will the author stay sane enough to make the next chapter as readers try to maul him for the cliffhangers?!   Holy Guacamole Batman! ………. Stay tuned for the answers as we'll be back next week!  Same Bat time, same Bat channel!  

Dadadadadadadadadada, BATMAN!!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N: What I'm talking about is that he rarely uses the boot jets anymore since his wings have supersonic capability on their own.  His wings act like the wings on Gundam Wing Zero in Endless Waltz.  Just check out the local search engines since I am too lazy to explain in-depth about Gundam Wing Endless Waltz.  And as to some of the suit's other new capabilities and how they work -Well, they will be revealed in due time.  And yes, I know I'm a bad, rude, selfish bastard for cutting the story here again.  I've got this thing called "life" that's keeping me busy.  * Blows raspberries * But I have a special treat for you; I've got some cool pictures that go with the story on my website.  I hope you ladies and gents like it:

http://www.members.tripod.com/dreamerfall/id446.htm

Just click (if the linkage here is working) or copy and paste on to the browser - or do whatever you people do to links. Ja ne.


	4. Glimpses

Chibi-disclaimer: this chapter was brought to you by the letter "W" and the number "5", with no commercial interruptions!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

GLIMPSES

He was glad that the flight systems' auto-glide pilot wasn't among those that were being repaired.  He would've had trouble in trying not to jostle the injured vigilante in his arms as he flew toward the signal linked to her communicator.

"She's got spunk," He thought,  "And every bit almost as reckless as I was in my early days of being the Bat."  

He was very wary as he alighted atop the clock tower.  The still working sensors in his suit told him about the level of security in this place.  It was as if a smaller scale bat cave was squeezed into the tower.  Picking up two bio-thermal heat sources as he went in, he saw an attractive wheelchair-bound redhead and a blond woman hunched over the main console of their command center and guessed that they were his passenger's friends.

Activating stealth mode once more to get past them unnoticed, he laid the wounded woman on one of the beds in the inner chambers.  Taking out some compact meditools from the utility belt, he assessed the damages done and injected her with a universal healing agent that would also stimulate rapid blood production to replace what had been lost.  He inspected the bullet wound.  The bullet had gone right through the leg, rather than embedding itself inside.  She was lucky it had only fried her nerves, thus giving her a hell of a lot of pain.  He partly blamed himself for not jumping in sooner, but he also reasoned that he had had no idea as to who was who.  For all he had known, she could have been the bad guy – uh, girl.

Making sure not to disturb her distraught friends out in the command area of the tower while he tended to Helena, he quickly finished his ministrations and started heading for the exit – then his stealth mode system shut down.

"Damn," he thought, checking an internal gauge.  Stealth mode was eating too much power from his already damaged suit, this means that he had only enough for one more flight before the whole thing shuts down for recharging, making it akin to Bruce's original cape and cowl costume.  He had to get out of here fast.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Barbara suddenly realized that the noises coming from the open comlink were echoing the sounds inside the clock tower itself.  She and Dinah whirled around just in time to catch a glimpse of a Batman-like figure fly off from the tower.

"Wait!" she cried, but the figure was already too far away.  

"Was that…?" Dinah asked, trailing off.  Confusion and wonder etched on her features.

"I don't know," Barbara answered, baffled herself.  "But he damn well acts just like him.  Coming in and out without greeting or an explanation."  She shook her head ruefully, wondering how the hell did he find the tower so fast.  She, herself, made sure that lines in and out of the tower were completely untraceable.  But it was just like Bruce to pull a rabbit out of his cowl every now and then.

"So what was he doing here?"  Dinah thought aloud.

In response to her question, a moan was heard in the living quarters area.  Both women went to see who it was and were stunned to see a patched up and bedridden Huntress slowly coming to.

"Helena!" Barbara wheeled herself closer, concern for her friend overriding questions about her savior from her mind. "Are you all right?"

"Where?" Helena whispered, still not sure if she was awake or not.  She let Dinah prop her up to face Barbara as the young woman muttered encouragement to the prone vigilante.

"You're in the clock tower." Barbara replied.  "He brought you in behind our backs."

"Who?" 

"Um," Dinah said. "Batman, we think."

"What!" Now fully awake, she was trying to process what her friends were telling her. "That's impossible!"

"I know…" Barb began, until Helena cut in.

"How the hell did he find this place?" Helena's eyes narrowed, looking at "Oracle". "Did you say anything?"

"We didn't say a word!" This came from Dinah. "We were, like, surprised to find him flying off the tower just now."

"He must've traced our comlink signal somehow." Barbara explained. "That's the only logical conclusion I can think of."

"But you said that it was impossible to do that." Helena glared. "You programmed it that way yourself!"

"Your father can almost always do the impossible."  

**_"DON'T EVEN MENTION THAT HE'S MY FATHER!"_**

Barbara sighed, knowing better than to carry the argument further.  Besides, she wouldn't even mention the fact that Helena cried out a word she swore never to acquaint with the man.  Instead, she told her to get some rest while she and Dinah locked down for the night.  There will be time enough to figure out everything tomorrow.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

That was a few weeks ago, and still no real answer was in sight.  Now the media all over the city was abuzz about mysterious sightings of a Bat-like figure reappearing all over New Gotham and stopping crimes every now and then.  Barbara even checked in on Alfred Pennyworth, and the butler informed her that the cave hasn't been opened and tampered with.  Bruce's oldest friend went so far to explain that he still had no contact with his surrogate son and employer of late.

_But enough of that for now_, Barbara thought.  The immediate threat of a new dangerous drug ring rising as soon as they had done away with the former one had to be given top priority first.  This time, working through reliable channels, Oracle was able to get a pretty good fix on the new ring's ever-changing location.  Even Helena guaranteed that Reese would be around to help back her up this time around.  

The police detective had shown more than normal concern when he was told about what happened that night the station got that anonymous 911 call.  He was taken by surprise by the Huntress's own account of her experience on meeting the city's fabled "Dark Knight". Either gratitude was a foreign concept to her, or she completely hated the fact that she owed this Batman her life.  Her attude confused him.  Whatever the problem was, he could only hope that it won't eat her alive.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Terry McGinnis realized that he was stranded in another universe after several weeks of trying to pin down where he was exactly.  Doing the "JOB" was all that kept him from going insane once the reality of it all finally sunk in.  

At first he thought that he was somehow transported into the past of his Gotham – but further evidence and records hacking indicated otherwise.  Yes, there was a Batman here.  And yes, it could definitely be the Bruce Wayne of this universe.  But now he was missing.  Flew the bat-coop, as it were.  

Assessing his options, he figured he'd better have cash and board first before he did anything else.  So he got a part time job right where he knew he'd be best suited for both of his identities – serving as an independent web-troubleshooter and tech support for the Gotham Times and Wayne Enterprises.  Thanks to his A.I., he was able to come up with very legitimate looking papers proving his identity.  This little endeavor allowed him to buy a state of the art laptop, and rent a single bedroom apartment as his base of operations.  The fact that he could work right in his home gave him the freedom to be the Batman.  Terry tried to fight the feeling that he was somehow needed here, but after a few more appearances, he later changed his mind about that.  

Case in point:  A few nights after dropping off the injured vigilante, he decided to do a light patrol to test his suit after a successful repair and recharge.  On his rounds, he spotted a would-be rapist in the process of working over a frightened teenager.  He just swooped in and slammed the perp into a wall, then deposited both criminal and victim at a nearby precinct.  

After that, he squelched a gang war shooting which started off in the older Gotham district projects.  It felt really good afterwards, knowing that he had helped where he could.  He knew that finding a way back home would take time, so while he was at it, he might as well lend a hand to whomever else were left guarding the city Bruce loved so much.  Doing nothing would drive him stir crazy more quickly than impersonating this place's Batman in his stead.  

And no way in hell was he going to play as Robin or Nightwing.  Odds were that they were around here someplace and he didn't want to run into them wearing the same stupid costume – or something worse like it.  No, he was meant to be the Batman – so he'd stay the Batman.  He hadn't been to the bat cave yet even though he could easily slip in unnoticed since he knew for certain that the old man's original retainer would be right there guarding the place.  He couldn't very well just pop in and say "Hi, you may not know me – but I'm a Batman from another dimension, and I really need to use the place while you're boss is out of town."  

Nope, it definitely wouldn't work.

So, to distract himself from the maddening search of trying to find a way home, he was out flying in the suit doing the "JOB".  The newspaper was doing an expose about a certain drug ring that was taking over the city inch by inch after he had inadvertently helped the Huntress topple the older one.  This was a problem he could handle.  This would get immediate results and would never leave his head spinning with theories of Einstein/Padowski Bridges, temporal mechanics, and inter-dimensional headaches.  

He chuckled ruefully as he realized "weird" was also par for the course in taking the mantle of the Bat.  And it also included strange fights between heroes and villains of various shapes, sizes, and gender no matter where he was.

Thinking back to the beautiful vigilante he had tended to the first time when he had arrived in this world, he smiled. Though while it had looked like she was capable of taking on more than a dozen armed guys the first time he saw her, it seemed quite clear that they were warned beforehand of her abilities – and that she was coming.  Reviewing the logs the A.I. was fond of making; he instantly recognized a classic ambush set-up when he saw it.  So far, he dared not return to the clock tower again until formal introductions were made.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It went on like that for a while until Helena and the neo Batman went after the same gang of drug dealers on the same night.  He got to them first and it pissed the Huntress off when she found them already bagged, tied, and ready for police pick up.  Reese was so flabbergasted that he made a remark that all that was missing in that picture were gift-wrapping paper and one huge red bow.  Helena could only silently fume.

She tried to give chase upon seeing a jagged shadow flit above the rooftops, but the neo "Batman" had already vanished.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Later at the clock tower, a fuming Helena Kyle was foaming at the mouth as she gave her debriefing to both of her friends.

"Who the hell does he think he is?" She yelled, throwing her hands up in the air as she paced the command center. "First he disappears, then comes back as if nothing's happened right under everyone's noses.  Without explanations even!  Then disappears again only to show up before I do at places YOU send me to investigate."

"Helena," Barbara said, trying to placate her friend. "We're not even sure if it's even him at all.  I mean, look at the facts so far.  Alfred even says that the cave was never disturbed.  And we all know full well where all his gear is." 

Helena snorted and resumed her pacing.  "Then how on earth does he always get there before I do if he can't even get to all his toys?"

"Yeah," Dinah put in. "For all we know, it could be some sort of copycat or something.  Maybe he's not really a "**_Batman_**" at all."

"Whatever!" Helena said. "He makes me so mad that I wanna pop him one when I meet him again."

"If that's how you say "**_thank you_**", then I think I'll pass on saving your life the next time something happens to you."

The trio whirled to find a strange bat-clad figure standing in the middle of their command center.

**"YOU!"** Helena spat.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ai-yayayai!  Holy intros Batman!  Will the clock tower remain standing as the Huntress and the Tomorrow Knight finally meet and greet?!  Will Terry drool at the sight of three lovely ladies while one of them tries to kick his ass?!  Will the author get back from his week long trip in time to write up the next chapter?!  All these and more coming up next!  Same bat time, same bat channel!

Dadadadadadadadadada, BATMAN!!

A/N: dontcha jus' luv it when I do that cliffie hangery thang? * wink *

This story is also found on: http://www.members.tripod.com/dreamerfall/id446.htm


	5. Tempers, Trantrums, and PMS, Oh My!

Chibi-disclaimer: This chapter was brought to you by the letter "B", and the number "7".  Complete without commercial interruption!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

****

TEMPERS, TRANTRUMS, AND PMS 

The silence in the tower lasted for about three seconds.

**"YOU!"** Helena spat, eyes glowing golden.

Before any of her friends could stop her, she launched a devastating array of kicks and punches.  All of which, if good and dead on target, would have completely put the figure standing there flatter than Mike Tyson's opponent in a championship bout.

Of course, it would have worked had any of the blows actually connected with the target in question.

It took a while for them to realize that Helena's blitzkrieg maneuver was simply passing through him.  

"Batman" just stood there, his arms crossed, ignoring Helena's actions as if all was right with the world.  Knowing that this surprise could only last for so long, he reached out and blocked one of her swings - then sent her back to her friends in a modified judo throw.  

Terry's cybernetically enhanced hearing picked up a barely recognizable grunt coming from the downed woman which suspiciously sounded a lot like someone had just said "OWIE."

"Have you got it out of your system now?" he asked.  "Because we really have to talk."

Barbara took a long, hard look at the figure before them.  He was dressed completely in black from head to foot.  Not an even an inch of skin was exposed on the muscular form in front of her - it was as if the entire costume WAS the skin itself.  The only thing that bore any resemblance to the original Batman were the long pointy ears and the modified blood-red bat symbol stretched over his chest area.  Even the utility belt found around his midsection seemed tattooed to his body.  How did Bruce do that?

"Bruce?" she whispered.

"Sorry, but I'm not him.  But its funny how you seem to know the original Batman under the mask."  The girls' eyes widened as they heard this.

"Who are you?" Barbara Gordon asked, wary for any surprises as she thumbed a secret button on her chair.  "You sure as hell don't sound like Nightwing either."

"I'm Batman." the figure replied.

"Not our Batman."  She retorted back.

"Right," he said. "I'm not your Batman, but a BATMAN nonetheless. A Batman that wants to return to where he came from."

"Let me guess," Helena snapped. "Hell?"

Terry stared at the Huntress for few seconds before he turned his attention to the person holding her, which happened to be Dinah at the moment.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked. "Its not THAT time of the month is it?"

"Uh," Dinah just stood there with her mouth hanging open.  _Wrong thing to say_, she thought.

Helena grew red in the face and tried to lunge at him, spitting out a few curses his way, but was restrained by her friends as Barbara joined Dinah and grabbed the other arm as Helena tried to strangle the man before them.

"That's it." The man calling himself Batman sighed in exasperation. "I'm outta here, we can't talk straight like this if she keeps wanting to wipe the floor with me.  Until she learns to calm down, nothing's going to be resolved.  I'm sorry I ever bothered, goodnight.  See you next time."  

With that, the Tomorrow Knight literally faded from sight right in front of them, further shocking them with his exit.  

However, after a few moments later, they could see Barbara smile.  He had been solid long enough for her to slip in a tracer.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Geez," Terry snapped, banking between the buildings as he flew away from the clock tower in disgust.  "Just what IS her problem!"  Must be an extreme case of meta-human PMS.  Either that, or she has some deep rooted "BAT" issues.  He'd try again in a day or two, probably better to try it best without little miss spitfire around.  He couldn't believe he had let his old habit of baiting people with his mouth come back to the fore!  

He had to admire the pretty redhead in the wheelchair, though.  He wouldn't have known she placed a tracer on him had not his A.I. warned him before he took off.  He'd bet a billion creds to see what her reaction was once she found out where it had actually gone.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Back in the tower, a scream was heard.  And this time, it wasn't Helena.

"GOD DAMN IT!!!"

If the Huntress didn't kill him first, Barbara would.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Okay, he thought, meeting them tonight was a disaster. Sure there were more than enough chances that they'd meet, what with him being the visitor here and she, as the local heroine.  But it was through sheer luck that the two had met in busting this particular case.  In spite of the inconvenience of the impromptu meet and greet, his thoughts doubled back to what he had done after he first got here.

Granted that tonight was a prime example of what happened every time he put on the suit, it was no excuse for the woman to overreact like that. Still, whatever grudges the lady had against the Batman of this world would have to stop if they were going to be working side by side from time to time.  Besides, he had a good feeling that they would greatly help him improve his odds of getting back home – if she didn't kill him first.  Make that two now, the redhead would certainly be upset after what he had done.  He chuckled; it was a simple matter of using ghost mode while in stealth and planting it right back at her.  But it had been pure evil to plant it right on the seat of the electronic wheelchair where she sat.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It took nearly forever, but Dinah was able to calm both of her friends down.  It didn't help any that she giggled a bit when they found out exactly where "Batman" had left the tracer Barb tagged him with.

Helena was still a bit steamed, so she had headed back out on her own again.  After making sure Barbara was okay, Dinah left to relax her way in No Man's Land.  This new Batman definitely didn't match the info she was told about the original Batman M.O.  This one was acting a bit more human, Dinah mused, the prank was proof enough of that – especially the abilities this new Batman possessed.  But the aura of mystery and darkness remained with this new Bat – it was like a mix of something old and new.  Plus the way he looked in the costumed left little to the female hormonal imagination.  He was downright hot!  

Barbara Gordon's thoughts were in turmoil.  That was the most underhanded, most juvenile thing anybody could ever do – let alone get away with it.  Even if he was a different sort of Batman, she believed somehow that anyone following in Bruce's direct footsteps would also cut off every trace of humor they possessed.  Unfortunately for her, this "Batman" had one in spades.  Dick or Tim would have managed a few gags, but nothing this galling.  If Helena wanted to smack him all over Gotham, she'd have to step in line.  Frustrated with herself, she fought the urge to scream once more – forcing her anger off in a different direction.  She went to one of the consoles and pulled up a recording of what had transpired tonight in the tower.  Playing the disk again and again, she tried to find anything that would tell her who their new Dark Knight was.  The powers at his command alone were formidable enough as it is.  The costume itself was a far cry from the classic look as one could get, and yet it still retained enough resemblance that made it just as recognizable as the original.  

And what the heck did he mean by "wanting to return to where he came from"?  

Then she thought of her father, the famous Commissioner James Gordon.  Her father must be having a coronary right now from the shock of hearing the news that an old friend might have come back.  She only hoped that the next time they met with this "Batman", it would be more or less cordial.  

Besides, she grinned, she wanted to get back at him for that little stunt he had pulled.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Oi Vay, Batman!  What will happen when Terry comes back to the tower in all seriousness next time?  Will the Tomorrow Knight get to remove his mask and begin explanations?  Will Helena calm down long enough to get to know him?  What kind of revenge is Barbara Gordon thinking up for our sorry hero?   And what will the real Batman think once news of the Tomorrow Knight reaches him?  Whatever else and more will be answered in the next chapters as our illustrious author finishes recharging his dead batteries!  So stay tuned next time!  Same BAT time, same BAT channel!

Dadadadadadadada BATMAN!!!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N:  Yeah, I know its short again, and I'm sorry I'm late, I just got back a few days ago – and simply worked, worked, worked my butt off.  I know that this chapter is not much, but I hope this was worth the wait.  It was either a short or no update at all.  I'm sorta beat from running around that my tiny little brain hasn't gotten into gear yet.  So consider this as an anti-climatic interlude before all hell breaks loose.  By the way, not that I'm trying to start a poll or something – but I wanna know what you ladies and gents think should happen after Terry finishes his stint in the BoP universe?  Do you want him to return to his own universe? – Or should I continue tossing him around like Sam Becket in Quantum Leap ala Sliders style?  And if so, where shall I hurl him next before its time for him to really get back home?  Off to Star Wars space (like which episode?)?  Off to Buffy? Off to Star Trek?  Where to go, where to go?  Just post a reply or simply email me at lord_of_dreams@hotmail.com.  Ah well, so much for my rants.  See y'all next time!  And check my website, I've got new pics up as well, courtesy of all the sites I visit.  

AIN'T IT A SHAME WB's CANCELLING THE SHOW!?!  IF THEY DON'T WANT 'EM, LET ANOTHER COMPANY TAKE 'EM!   To all you fanboys and fangirls out there: LET THEM KNOW YOU WANT IT ON THE AIR!  I'm kinda wishing UPN would take 'em just like what they did to keep Buffy up.

This story is also found on: http://www.members.tripod.com/dreamerfall/id446.htm


	6. A Day In The Life

Chibi-disclaimer: This chapter is brought to you by the letter "L" and the number "10".  Complete with no soddin' commercial interruptions.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A DAY IN THE LIFE… 

Monday, three days later…

**_8:45 AM_**

A bank heist in progress, the suspects fleeing the scene of the crime… One of them unloaded a few shotgun rounds at some of the guards who had given chase, sending two through the bank windows, showering the ones inside with flying glass and falling bodies.

As the gunman crowed out in victory, he was suddenly lifted airborne as a black-clad vigilante hovered in mid-air above him.  The perp nearly wet his entire pants as he stared into twin pools of righteous anger.

"Ever hear of INSTANT karma?"

Shaking his head, the perp learned the hard way as he was thrown though a department store window displaying quality mirrors – sixty yards away, and down the street.

The rest of his buddies were in no better shape either as they were welded shut inside the getaway van, thanks to an unknown micro-molecular solvent.  "Batman" drove his right arm through the engine chassis and wrecked it beyond repair.

"Next time," the bystanders heard him say as he faced the ones inside the van.  "Learn to make a deposit before you make a withdrawal."  

Then he blasted skywards, disappearing into the horizon.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**_1:28 PM_**

Terry was eating lunch on the top of Wayne Enterprises when his A.I intercepted another call on the police band.  He quickly finished off his burger and flew to where the call originated.

Once there, he assessed the situation.   

_Now this can't be good_, the neo Batman thought.  Terry was in stealth mode and stood across the building - watching a drug bust gone bad below him as rival dealers caught the cops inside a deadly crossfire between them.  It was a free-for-all to whomever gets the goods and the cash as they screwed the cops and each other.    

The utter insanity of it all sickened him.

Geez, he winced as he spotted several people go down.  Some of them were practically kids!   Activating armor mode, he dove into the melee.  Using his speed as leverage, he did the best he could to stop the casualties from mounting.  

It was over in six minutes.

"Look out!"  A commanding voice rang out at the same instant Terry's threat-alert sensors warned him of a possible attack coming from behind.  The Tomorrow Knight turned and launched a fist in an effort to subdue the attacker when a sharp retort of sound knocked the said creep down.   He saw an elderly plainclothes cop holster his weapon and approached him.

"You're good."  Terry said as he inspected the downed, unconscious criminal.  "But that was unnecessary.  I could've taken him."

"Didn't know that.  And I wasn't going to take the chance.  You all right?"  The cop asked, giving him the once-over as the black-clad figure nodded.  A look of concern and confusion showing on the old man's face as he gazed at Terry.

"You're not him." He whispered in despair.

"Yes," Terry replied. "And no."

"What do you mean?" 

"I'm Batman."  Terry said.  "Just not your city's Batman.  But I'm just like him.  If you ever need me – I'll be around."

"Who are you?" the policeman asked. "Nightwing?"

"No."  Terry's eyes narrowed, that was the second time someone brought up Nightwing as the obvious "Batman" replacement.  "And who, may I ask, are you?"

"James Gordon." The man answered. "Semi-retired Commissioner of the GPD."

Whoa!  Barbara Gordon's dad?!

"Like I said," The Tomorrow Knight's voice held nothing but admiration toward the man before him. "You're good, I hope your daughter will be able to follow in your footsteps."

Gordon barked back a bitter laugh as he heard this.  "I doubt she'll be doing that for a long time to come."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  Terry didn't like where this seemed to be heading.

"You're boss didn't tell you?"  

Terry just stood there, saying nothing.  Giving away nothing.

"She was paralyzed from the waist down from one of the Joker's random psychotic rages."  Gordon said, bitterness and raw pain shown in his voice.

Terry was in a state of disbelief. _You've gotta be slaggin' me!_  He thought.  

"I'm sorry." Terry said, trying to sound comforting.  Then he realized something.  Some of the things he noticed since he had come to this world were beginning to make sense to him now.

"If you ever need me," He turned to leave, noting that most of Gordon's men were watching him leave peaceably. "Just call."  

Activating his wings, he soared into the sky.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**_9:30 PM_**

Terry dodged a bazooka blast as he butted into another gang war.  

_This is getting ridiculous_, the Tomorrow Knight thought as he loosed a barrage of homing batarangs toward the enemy's left flank, effectively taking out some of the current irritants.  His A.I. was able to match a third of the groups present as the ones he had apprehended not too long ago.  

"How the hell did you slackers get out of jail so fast?"  Terry muttered as he dropped down and went hand to hand.  Tough as these guys were, most of them had glass jaws.  

No one answered back as they tried to overwhelm him through sheer number alone.  It seemed that both gangs decided to join forces to take him down before they resumed their "little" dispute.  

Terry was glad he wasn't claustrophobic in a large crowd as they piled on top of him.  Using the suit's thermal shielding, he sent pulses of electrical charges running down the length of his entire costume.  He had, in effect, become the world's first man-sized electric stun gun.

Soon thereafter, the ground became littered which moaning bodies.  Sighing at the waste, he approached the leaders of the two factions and tried to figure out what the hell was going on. 

"What is wrong with you people?" he hissed as he lifted them both off the ground.  "Getting your kicks out of killing each other?  For what?"

"Nah," the black teen he held aloft in his left hand said. "Yougodda buentah de re-yazunn, man!  Dis ferall demarbuz on de yole aree, fo' queen heself, yay?"

The neo "Batman" blinked his eyes in confusion, his face slack. Even his A.I. was having trouble processing that one.  He looked at the other perp he held on his right hand, then back at the black perp.  Blinking his eyes again, he looked back to the one on the right.  "Okay, I have no clue as to what he just said." 

The other guy wasn't able to answer as he slipped into dreamland.  Terry let both crooks slip onto the ground as he heard the sirens in the distance grow closer.  There will be time enough to puzzle it out later as he flew into the wild blue yonder once more.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The rest of the night was a blur of mayhem to Terry.  After that last job he headed back home to unwind.  The fact that he had minimal bruises did not ease the tiredness he felt.  Bruce was right about work being tougher in "his" day.  Being Batman in this type of timeline that parallels Bruce's prime bat days had him almost working non-stop in the suit.  

Some of the highlights of today's cases didn't even make sense!  It was as if the city had advertised "open season" for all the crooks to come out of hiding.  Trying to find a connection between each criminal incident was proving to be just as frustrating trying to get home.  

He had no idea how the criminal element here worked, and it infuriated him.  Bruce had taught him better than this.  He must not fold to depression.  It was a bitter pill to swallow as he realized that he really needed the help of those female vigilantes.  

He massaged his temples, better to sleep this off and deal with it in the morning.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**_7:40 AM_**, the next day.

Terry woke with a start as he heard a knock on the door.  _Huh?_ He thought. _Who the heck would know he was here?_

He warily peered through the peephole and saw the last person he expected to see.

Right outside his apartment was the pretty redhead on the wheelchair.

There was no doubt in his mind that this was Barbara Gordon.

_I'm screwed._ Terry thought.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Holy smackers Batman!  How did the Oracle find out about Terry's secret?  What will happen now as the original Batman's partner faces off with the Tomorrow Knight in his civilian guise?  Will Commissioner Gordon ever call for this hero's help? - Much less trust him?  Will the Birds and Bat finally work side by side?  All these and more in the next chapter!  Same bat time, same bat channel!

Dadadadadadadadadada, BATMAN!!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N:  I know this was kinda late, but I had the whole thing beta'd by Cyberkat.  So I revised just about everything!  I hope she likes it. : )  I also borrowed and altered some scenes in this chapter from a couple of comic books and gave it a Batman Beyond spin.  I'm sorta lousy at action scenes and these seemed to fit the bill for my story.  I hope you people like it. Until next time!

This story is also found on: http://www.members.tripod.com/dreamerfall/id446.htm


	7. Meet John Batman Doe!

Chibi-disclaimer: This chapter was brought to you by the Letter "Y", and the number "9".  Complete without any bloody commercial interruption!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

MEET JOHN "BATMAN" DOE 

Barbara Gordon was as nervous as hell.  It had been three days since she began her fevered search for the "Batman" that had recently popped up in New Gotham.  She even had to call in a few favors from friends like Dick and Tim to help her sift through the data she stockpiled since this new Batman had appeared.  And it all came down to two names on her list.  The first one she went to last night was a dead end, which made the person right behind the door of the apartment she faced the most likely suspect.  

And she was nervous.  She was Batman's former partner, a girl who faced down hordes of thugs and crazies on several occasions both inside and out of costume.  She had no right to feel like a skittish mare on a blind date.

Yet she WAS nervous.

But so was the man right behind the door as he peered through the peephole.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Why did it have to be her?_  Terry thought.  He shook his head in annoyance as he remembered another time when the Barbara Gordon of his universe also deduced that he was the new Batman as she barged in on Bruce and Terry's after patrol debriefing in the Batcave on his first few weeks on the job.

"I'm screwed." He muttered with a shake of his head.

_No matter where or when you go to, some things just never change._  Sighing nervously, he opened the door a bit, not completely pretending that he was annoyed at being jarred from a sound sleep.

"Whoever you are," he said with a straight face as he glared at her. "You'd better not be selling girl scout cookies this early in the morning."

The redhead's eyes just widened as her jaw dropped.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The man in front of her looked almost like Bruce in height and stature, yet his youthful voice belied his age.  Aware that she was staring at him, she tried to compose herself and started talking.

"Good morning.  Are you by any chance Mr. Terrance McGinnis?"  She asked.

"Yep, waddayawant?"  Terry answered as he faked rubbing sleep from his eyes.  

"May I come in?"  She continued, now in control of herself.  "We sort of need to talk privately."

Terry's right brow shot up as he smirked, attempting to not letting _this_ Barbara Gordon get the best of him. "Don't you think it's a little too early for that?"

Trying to reign in her temper, Barbara glared at him. "Not if you want your neighbors to know you're obsessed with pointy ears and rooftops."

"Point taken." He grimaced. _Sparring with her in a verbal scale is almost like sparring verbally with the old man.  Sometimes you just can't win._ "Get in."

Moving aside, he opened the door wide enough for her to wheel herself through as he closed the door behind her.  

Barbara took notice of her surrounding and saw that the apartment was barely furnished.  Wheeling herself into the middle of the room, she turned and studied the man before her.  At a glance, he could be mistaken for Bruce's hypothetical lost son, but not quite.  His chin was a lot more angular than Bruce's square jaw.  He had full, soft looking lips, blue-grey eyes, and eyebrows that almost looked feminine.  His muscular frame, while large, was more streamlined than blocky, not even showing an ounce of fat.  All in all, he could easily give Bruce's playboy persona a run for his money.

"So…" she began.  "Who are you? Really?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Direct little minx ain't she._  Terry thought.  "Funny question for a lady who already figured out who I am.  So what gave me away?"

"For a good hacker and forger," she said. "You missed a couple of subtle things when you applied at Wayne Enterprises and Wayne Tech.  Just how you got through the mainframe with those mistakes are beyond me.  And another thing was that most of the files were only a few weeks old.  All of them were turned in on the same date."

"Whoops." He said, chagrined, as he shyly scratched the back of his head.  "I knew I forgot something.  Learning 20th century tech was confusing."

"_Learning_ 20th…?" she sat up sharply at hearing this.  "Are you from the future?"

"More like alternate future." Terry confessed as he sat down a nearby couch.  "I was kinda freaked for a few days when I arrived here.  I knew I had to set up a temporary base fast till I could figure out my next move.  Found out that there was a "Batman" here too. Figured out it was Wayne by doing some deep scans in looking for the Batcave."

"How?" she asked.  The Batcave and all its equipment were completely shielded from any electronic device known (and some unknown) to man.  _Oh yeah_, she reminded herself.  _If he's from some sort of alternate future, then he must have some means of accessing the cave.  _

"My suit." He explained. "It has a personal A.I. that can do deep level scans as well as interface with the Batcave Cray computers.  It took awhile since the present systems weren't too compatible with the A.I. interface, but I was able to do enough digging to know all I can."

She just gave him a blank look of confusion.

"Okay," He sighed.  "I see I'm not making much sense to you.  How about if I start from the top and tell you as much as I can till the moment I got here?  Then you tell me more about this city and about you and your friends?  Seems fair enough for you?"

She nodded, "Sounds fair."

"I hope you've cleared any further appointments in your calendar for today." He smirked once more. "What I've got to say is gonna take awhile.  A long, long while."

"I think I'll manage." She smiled.  

"Great!" he said. "Let's talk it over breakfast.  I haven't had much to eat last night since I was too tied up with the current crime spree that seems to be popping up in your city."

"So I've noticed."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Somewhere; something small, shiny, and bright went tumbling through the air - signaling a deadly hail of bullets as it landed on an outstretched palm.

Later, when the smoke lessened, a pile of dead corpses littered the warehouse.

"Fools!" a gravelly voice said as the figure walked over the fallen bodies.  "Never double cross a double crosser."

The figure espied a bloodstained newspaper in the ground and saw the headline:

**BATMAN SIGHTINGS CONTINUE!  IS THIS THE RETURN OF A LEGEND?!**

"Well, well, well. It looks like I'm not the only one who's back in town." 

The figure smiled.  He couldn't have done it better himself if he'd planned it.  But then again, he did.

"Just like old times. Eh, Bats!" He laughed. "Its just you, and me…"

"… And **_ME_**!"

Manic laughter echoed throughout the warehouse in the mid-morning air.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**A/N:** I'm sorry this is short again, but I swear that I haven't abandoned this fic like those twerps at WB had abandoned the "Birds of Prey".  I'm just going on hiatus until the holiday season blows through.  I should be back to writing this around the first or second week of January.  Finding the time to write this is getting harder now since I'm getting too much work and not getting enough free time to do everything else. And don't even get me started on talking about malls, parking lots, and shopping… I swear that it's a madhouse out there, a freaking JUNGLE even!

And for those who missed the other update last week or so, just check the previous chapters since I re-edited this whole story from Chapter 1 and onwards over a week ago (thanks to **_Cyberkat_** for being a wonderful beta-reader on Chapters 1-5).  

I also want to thank you all for loving this story and being patient with little old me.  You ladies and gents are the best reasons why we write!  Happy Holidays!


	8. Packing Heat and Mood Swings

Chibi-disclaimer: this chapter is brought to you by the letter "Q" and number "6". And brought to you with bloody cheerfull requests and death threats! ehehehehehehe  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
"PACKING HEAT AND MOOD SWINGS"  
  
Helena growled, slipping and cursing as the meta-human quarry she was chasing was gaining ground. New Gotham may have had its share of stormy weather, but two days of strong wind and rain were wearing down her patience faster than her newfound acceptance of the neo-Batman's arrival and sudden alliance. An alliance that was wearing thin for the past two weeks running, in spite of Barbara's confident insistance, saying that it would be "very" benificial for all of them. That's what she said, anyway.  
  
"DAMN IT!" she cursed again as she almost slipped upon landing on a slanted roof. Regaining her balance, she saw that the meta-human thug she was chasing was now three rooftops ahead of her. Muttering another string of profanity, she resumed her chase. "No way am I gonna let that bastard get to him before I do."  
  
"Just calm down, Huntress." came Oracles's voice over the open comlink. "He's on his way now."  
  
"I DON'T NEED HIS HELP!" she screamed as she ran.  
  
"And just what do you think you can do once you get close enough to Cranston?" Barbara Gordon shot back. "He nearly killed you with his paralysis stare a few days ago if Batman hadn't been able to create a counteragent. You really do NEED his help!"  
  
Barbara winced as she had to mute the volume when Helena Kyle shouted further obscenities rather than muttering them, unmuting it a few seconds later to catch the tail end of the Huntress's retort to the neo-Batman.  
  
".... least that you could've done was get me home to the tower so I could dry off, you bastard!"  
  
Her temper's getting shorter by the day, the Oracle mused, and her choice of language is worsening.  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
Jonal Cranston, age 32, a federally wanted meta-human born with the deadly ability to paralyze his victims to death at will, was running like hell. He could hear his persuer's angry shout from behind him and knew he bit off more than he could chew. Jonal wasn't expecting one of his victims to recover, and the sight of one of them hell-bent on chasing him down was enough to lend power to his flight.  
  
"Jonny, me boy," he muttered, doing another running leap at a nearby building. "It looks like its time to head out of dodge for at least a decade."  
  
"You're going down!" A disembodied voice ahead of him said, causing the wanted man to stop and look around in fear.  
  
"Who's there?" he said, eyes aglow with power.  
  
"ME." The Tomorrow Knight growled as he shimmered into existence right in front of him. It seemed as if the shadows still clung to him in spite of the heavy rain.  
  
Jonal stared. "You're wrong, you're the one going down!"  
  
And he stared again.  
  
"....the hell!?!" Cranston was shocked. Why was this guy still standing? He should've keeled over by now.  
  
Terry had to smirk inside his mask. "If you're wondering why I'm not dead yet, its because I've found a way to neutralize the effect of your abilities. Ever hear the words "see no evil, hear no evil"? Well, essentially, you can affect any living thing around you if they can see and hear you." Rushing towards Cranston, Terry dodged an uncontrolled swing and returned with a strong uppercut to the chin - knocking the wanted murderer out.  
  
"As it is," the neo-Batman continued, looking down at the unconcious felon. "I'm almost completely cut off from any direct outside stimuli right now, and that the only way I can effectively 'see' you was through the sensors embeded in my suit that warns me of any close proximity threats."  
  
He bent down, bound, gagged, and blindfolded Cranston while waiting for the Huntress to catch up.  
  
"How did you....?" The Huntress asked when she arrived. "The guy had to have at least had a full thirty seconds to do you in!"  
  
Batman shrugged, "See no evil, hear no evil."  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"No you don't." Terry replied and vanished.  
  
"ARGH!!" Helena howled again for the upteenth time that night. "The least that you could've done was get me home to the tower so I could dry off, you bastard!"  
  
Then she yelped in surprise as invisible hands carried her away and dropped her off at the watchtower minutes later to be greeted by an astonished Oracle.   
  
She ran towards the open window and shouted out to the wind and rain. "I still hate you!"  
  
Barabara tried the best she could not to laugh at the sight of her sodden and aggravated friend. It amazed her to no end at how Terry got under Helena's skin like no other. Well, other than the mention of her father, Bruce Wayne, the original Batman.  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
Back at Terry's apartment, he powered down and removed the suit. Carefully drying it and placing it inside a secret panel in the closet he'd built, he went to work, opening his laptop and keying a code to reach the secure chat line reserved for the bat clan currently living in Gotham.  
  
B2: Yo O, how's the princess?  
  
O: Mad as hell, how'd you catch Cranston anyway? Even Superman might've had trouble dealing with him.  
  
B2: If I tell you, then I'd have to kill you.  
  
O: HA! HA!  
  
B2: Seriously now, any new leads as to who's been flooding Gothams's gangs with illegal high-tech guns? So far, I can't make heads or tails of the local power and political structure here.   
  
O: So you're also out of leads, huh?  
  
B2: That's putting it mildly, but I get the feeling we're missing the bigger picture here.   
  
O: Whatever the case may be, I think whoever's behind it may be lying low till the heat blows over.   
  
B2: Damn.  
  
O: Anyway, since H's still pretty steamed at owing you her life twice over, I figure you could use a little vacation away from New Gotham for a while.  
  
B2: What do you have in mind?  
  
O: N and R are working on a case in Bludhaven. I just spoke to R a few hours ago while you were out on patrol and told him about you. They want to meet the new B, as well as get some outside help on their case.  
  
B2: You didn't tell him EVERYTHING, did you?  
  
O: Nothing much, just the standard time/dimensionally displaced Batman of the future story I told to H and D. Any personal stuff you told me is up to you to tell.  
  
B2: And they still want to work with me? That's a surprise.  
  
O: Not really, I guess they are a bit curious since the news of a new Batman does reach them. This really isn't the dark ages you've been thinking of, you know.  
  
B2: Very funny, most of the music here stinks and your forms of vids are way before my time. The anime stuff's a real treat though.  
  
O: I can't immagine. Anyway, I'm sending some data over the secure line for you to peruse concerning their case. You do know how to get there do you?  
  
B2: The trip won't be so bad. The suit's top speed is mach two for four hours, thirty minutes. I'll get there in plenty of time.  
  
O: You're kidding, right?  
  
B2: Nope. I designed the new suit to operate over long distances, though I haven't tested all the new systems yet. Remember, I did end up here while doing a shakedown flight for the first time. I haven't even gotten it up to it's top speed now that you mention it.  
  
O: I can't wait to study it. What else can it do aside from having an advanced A.I., and turn invisible?  
  
B2: Classified.  
  
O: You're no fun. Speaking of which, I still haven't gotten you back for that prank you pulled when we met the second time.  
  
B2: I wouldn't be the Bat if I wasn't all fun and games, O.  
  
O: Thank God for that. So, you'll take the case?  
  
B2: Sure, a few days out of here to sight-see would be nice. Give my regards to the princess and D, till I get back.  
  
O: I will. Mmmm, I think D somehow has a crush on you, though.  
  
B2: How do you figure that?  
  
O: I'm the Oracle, aren't I?  
  
B2: Ha! Ha! Remind me to set you up with N.  
  
O: Don't you dare!  
  
B2: Just watch me! :P B2 out.  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
"Why that little..." Barbara clenched her fist as she saw Terry go offline. She'd better watch herself for the next few days after Terry returns. Having Dick, Tim, and Terry goof off would be a nightmare if they ever hit it off real well.  
  
She involuntarily shuddered.  
  
"Oh hell!" she thought. "I think I just jinxed myself."  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
Terry studied the files Barbara sent, amazed at the level of intel she had at her disposal. Its no wonder she found him after a few days of relentless searching, she was this good as a hacker.  
  
"But I just have to be better." He told himself. "Hnh, the Belasco Family, huh? You've seen one mob kingpin, you've seen 'em all. Looks like this vacation should be interesting."  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
Ay caramba, Batman! The rest of the Bat clan are starting to get curious! What will their reaction be? Why is Terry not liking the music and videos? Is it true that watching Britney Spears and Christina Aguilera gave him nightmares because they were "too old and before his time" event though they were hot?! All these and more will be revealed in the next exciting episode of Tomorrow's Prey!  
  
Dadadadadadadada BATMAN!!!  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
A/N: Contrary to popular belief that this story is dead, it ISN'T. I am really terribly sorry I took this long to update. I went through some personal crisis this past year. I almost lost the drive to write, and a lot more stuff went downhill after that. To make it short, 2003 was the WORST year I've had, and now I am slowly recovering from everyting that has happened - both physically, and mentally. So please don't expect updates as often as every week, though I do intend on finishing this story as a tribute to shows long gone (Birds of Prey and Batman Beyond). One of the high points of doing this is because you people love it. I can't update my website too since I lost all data when my PC got fried last year (I'm currently doing my webworks and surfing thru the library I go to).   
  
And another thing, I noticed a lot of talented writers leaving comments/reviews due to liking this story and I sorta have a challenge for them if it is within their hearts to accept. Since I started this unique setup of flinging Terry across time and space; I wonder if others are willing to try writing the same thing with Terry getting thrown into different universes while trying to find a way to permanently get home. It would sort of sound like a cosmic quantum leap/sliders thing, but that would make for some cool and unique crossovers. Imagine the reactions if he'd end up in Stargate, Star Trek, Star Wars, Marvel Comics, Matrix (movies), lord of the rings, and other universes? It never has to be in any order unless he somehow upgrades his suit along the way. If any one of you would like to try, please let me know. You can reach me at either of my emails: lord_of_dreams@hotmail.com and obsidiansands@hotmail.com though the lord_of_dreams email is sorta overun with spam mail, you might want to send to the new one for now.  
  
Anyways, I hope you liked this latest installment of my fic. Thank you all!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Morpheus Dreamerfall 


End file.
